The Line Between Love & Hate
by FallenAngelLoves
Summary: Elena Abbott and Kassandra Montgomery were both placed in Slytherin their first year at Hogwarts. They have made friends, but have been bullied by their house especially Draco. They were also the first mud-bloods to be sorted in. It has been four years since and they are finding out that the Dark Lord is returning. I suck at summaries, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**~This is the only story I am doing for now. My other one has been canceled due to lose of inspiration. I hope you give this one a chance though!~ _**

**_Elena's POV:_**

I was officially sick and tired of my Slytherin housemates. For four years I have endured the comments and pranks that have been laid upon myself and my best friend, Kassandra Montgomery. The reason being is because we're both mudbloods, which means that even though we're witches, we were both born to human, or muggles as they're called to those in the wizarding world, parents. I will never understand why blood status matters so much to the others, but in Slytherin it seems to be a pretty big deal if you're a mudblood.

No one understood what it was like to be a mudblood in the Slytherin house except for Kassie. During our time at Hogwarts we have become the best of friends. She's just like the sister I've never had. Of course, I can never replace the sisters she lost, but she'll always be my sister.

I remember the day I found her crying in our dorm. She had been called out of Professor Snape's class by Headmaster Dumbledore our second year at Hogwarts. I knew whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good; Kassie was never called out of class. I found my answer when I got back to our room. She was on her bed crying in a curled up ball. I was worried. I had never seen Kassie cry before. Her sobs were so loud, I'm surprised Snape didn't come in to ask what was going on.

I walked over to Kassie's bed and sat on it, rubbing my right hand along her back trying my best to soothe her.

"It's okay, Kassie. I'm here."

She looked up at me with her red puffy eyes and sniffed. "They're dead."

There was nothing I could say to bring her parents back, and I knew it. I offered her my condolences. I continued to rub her back as she cried.

She was in so much pain and I didn't know what to do.

"Can you please leave me alone?" She buried her face into the pillow even more as if she was ashamed of asking it.

I nodded and stood up, removing my hand from her back. "I'm here for you, if you need me."

I slowly walked out of the room, but not before turning around to stare at Kassie one last time as she stayed huddled into a ball. I sighed, turning back around and walking out the door.

We had been through so much during our stay and second year really had changed her. She didn't care as much about what happened to her; it was as if she had given up. Before the accident, Kassie would just ignore the smack talk from our housemates; after the accident, she spoke up and defended herself a little more.

For a while, I was worried about her. She would become distant for a while, but when she came out she showed her true Slytherin side. It wasn't the side of evil, but more cunning. She knew how to get under someone's skins, but I believe she knew what she was doing. At least I hoped because charging at a pureblood Slytherin, hell even a half-blood, was dangerous in here. You needed to weigh all your options before getting into a Slytherin fight.

In our house, Kassie was the only person I trusted. Outside of our house was a different story. I had three best friends from the Gryffindor house: Harry Potter, the chosen one; Hermione Granger, the brains; and Ronald Weasley. There's not much to say about Ron, mainly because he charges first or if he doesn't charge it's because he's scared. It's almost always reason two.

There was also Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older, identical twin brothers. They were our pranksters. Whenever they were around, someone was laughing. This would be their last year. You could say I was an acquaintances with other members of Gryffindor like Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley. There was also Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw.

Harry Potter was the chosen one and my best guy friend. Harry was just one of those people that you could trust with your life and he never judged you...not completely. He does judge the Slytherin house, except Kassie and I. Harry became the chosen one when Lord Voldemort killed his parents and then tried to kill him, as well. The only problem with that was Harry defeated Lord Voldemort as a baby, and up until last year at the Triwizard Tournament, we all thought he was dead. Harry had a terrible childhood while living with his aunt and her family. I felt so bad when I learned that his uncle treated him as if he were some kind of animal. Harry's always cared for everyone despite what they might have done to him in the past. His compassion and bravery is what makes me stand beside him.

Hermione Granger is a mudblood just like Kassie and I, except she was the lucky one and was put into Gryffindor. Although she does receive some torment from my housemates, her housemates treat her equally. Hermione loves learning just as much as Kassie does. You are most likely to find them in the library reading. They are a big help when we have to deal with something crazy going on at Hogwarts, like what happened in our first year with Professor Quirrell and the sorcerer's stone; our second year with the basilisk and Tom Riddle; and in our third year we had Sirius Black escape from prison thinking he was going to kill Harry, but it turned out he was Harry's godfather and we saved him from the dementors and Azkaban once again; and then our fourth year is when Harry was put into the Triwizard Tournament by Mad-Eye Moody who was really Barty Crouch Jr. and sadly it brought Voldemort back along with the death of Cedric Diggory, another competitor from Hogwarts.

Ronald Weasley is a strange person sometimes. I find myself wondering what goes on in his brain; it's like he doesn't have a filter for his mouth. I haven't even mentioned his appetite which can be disgusting most of the time. Despite his flaws, he's a good friend—a little judgmental—but he's always there when you need him. No matter what has happened, Ron is always there trying to help. Although during the tournament he hated Harry because he felt betrayed that his best friend would put his name in the cup, which never happened and he soon realized that too after watching Harry have to escape a dragon. He was like Seamus at first, but believed Harry when he said Voldemort was back. Ron has made fun of Hermione to a certain point that has been described as flirting, which is hilarious. I don't understand why he didn't ask her to the Yule Ball, but you could see his jealousy of Viktor Krum for taking her. It was quite funny. Kassie thinks they'll end up together by the end of the year, but I doubt it. They are both very much in denial.

Luna Lovegood knew a lot, but most people thought she was crazy since she knew so much and would randomly speak about it. Luna wasn't that bad; in fact, she was quite nice to be around since she never judged or pried into your life. I enjoyed her company.

Seamus Finnigan reminds me of Fred and George sometimes. He was a half-blood with a knack for exploding things up; it was his specialty. It was our fourth year that Kassie had been dating Seamus. She was a sucker for his Irish accent. Those two were inseparable and were just too cute together. He truly made her happy. Of course, as a true Slytherin, I threatened that if he broke her heart, I'd crucify him. He got the message, I believe. However, our friendship with Harry put a strain on their relationship causing them to break up after about a week of Harry claiming Lord Voldemort was back.

Neville Longbottom was the perfect match for Gryffindor, even though he didn't believe it at first. He might have been scared of some things, but he was a brave guy despite what had happened in his life. His parents had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange along with a few others. Neville was just as smart as Hermione was and a pureblood. He didn't care about blood-status like my house did. In fact, no one except pureblooded Slytherins truly cared.

Dean Thomas was a very caring person. He had a lot of courage and had that vibe that he protected all he cared for. Dean had dated Ginny Weasley, much to Ron's dismay. It was quite funny to see Ron fume at Dean snogging his little sister. They fought a lot too, though. Although, I couldn't blame him since I mostly saw Ginny using him to get to Harry. I'm not sure she even loved him like he did her.

Ginny Weasley was Ron's younger sister and a year below all of us. We all knew of her crush on Harry, so it was no surprise that she would resent me. There was a time between our fourth year that caused her to stop talking to me all together. Harry had liked a girl in Hufflepuff named Cho Chang, but then she went to the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory, a boy who was killed by Voldemort's didn't like to talk about that night much and I can't blame him. Ginny, however, began to date Michael Corner from Ravenclaw during her third year until she broke up with him, and has recently moved onto dating Dean. She'll always have eyes for Harry, though.

Harry and I had a complicated relationship from the start of our third year when things began to change for all of us physically. We had that undeniable attraction, but at the same time we wanted to stay friends. We eventually gave it a shot, but when he claimed Voldemort was back, it put a strain on not just Kassie and Harry's friendship, but mine with hers. We were trying to stick by our boyfriends, but that lead us to stop talking to each other for an entire day after harsh words were said. Kassie told me she broke up with Seamus two days after that and I felt terrible. I knew she cared for him, so I told Harry it would be better if we were friends and he agreed. I never wanted to ruin my friendship with Kassie, so in the end we both gave up our boyfriends who were at odds with each other.

Besides my friendships and relationships, I've had my own share of enemies. I live in the same house as them sadly. There is the infamous Draco Malfoy and his cousins, Asher and Carrie Lestrange, along with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. The others are not as bad, but get caught in a room with one of them, and it's a fight to the death.

Draco Malfoy was an annoying, spoiled pureblooded Slytherin whom thought he was better than everyone else. During our first year, he had an older brother named Damon, whom was in his sixth year of Hogwarts; he graduated a year later. I would have thought they were twins with the white-blonde hair and grey eyes they had, if Damon hadn't been taller and more built than Draco had been at eleven. I never had problems with his brother, but it was known that he was just as cruel as Draco. Draco had gotten taller in the last four years than when I first met him and almost completely looked like his older brother had. Draco was always seen with Pansy Parkinson; she was more like his slut than friend. This was Slytherin house; anything is possible. Draco was not just my housemate, but my tormenter. Every chance he got, he bullied me and if it wasn't me, it was Kassie. I knew Kassie had it bad for him around our fourth year, but when she began to date Seamus, I thought it was finally over. I had known about her crush during third year, but it only got worse. Kassie kept it to herself, not wanting our entire house to know, but I knew. Despite all the pain Draco put us through, she cared for him, which is something I will never be able to understand.

Asher Lestrange was Draco's cousin and the fraternal older twin brother to Carrie Lestrange. Both were just as evil and cunning as their mother Bellatrix. Asher was sometimes worse than Draco was whenever he got the chance to torment me. Asher had his father's looks while Carrie had their mother's. Asher was tall at five' ten'' and well-built like his father with dark, slick hair. He was one of the few people who managed to creep me out whenever he was around. I didn't trust him at all.

Carrie Lestrange was the younger fraternal twin to her older brother Asher. She was evil, I would give her that, but she was worthless. She could never do things for herself. If there was a problem, she would get Asher or Draco to fix it for her. She was always tormenting Kassie, which always put me on edge. I would happily kill her if her stupid brother and cousin weren't in the way. I would celebrate the day I killed her because it would be one glorious day. Carrie wasn't as tall as her brother, but she was two inches taller than Kassie, whom was quite short, standing at only five' two''. She had long, shiny dark hair and thin lips just like her mother did. I was a good three feet taller than her, which, in my case, was a good thing. She has been dating Blaise Zabini since fourth year and it has made it extremely hard to fight her when she messes with Kassie. She's like Kassie's personal tormenter. She's just as bat-shit crazy as her mother.

Blaise Zabini is not as bad as Asher, but he is just as bad as Draco; he's willing to kill you in cold blood if you cross him. Blaise is smart and cunning, more so than I can say for a few of my housemates. Blaise has been dating Carrie since their fourth year and is extremely protective of her, although he seems to be a bit attracted to Ginny. He's tall for his age at five' nine'' with dark skin, and equally dark eyes that seem to ignite a burning sensation within you. His stares creeps me out because he just stares at you with the sense that he's waiting for the perfect moment to kill you.

Pansy Parkinson...it's no surprise she's friends with Carrie. They were made for each other. They're both insecure and love to poke fun at the insecurities of those that were beneath them. Most people described Pansy as having a pug face. She was medium height and had dark, long straight hair. She bullied Kassie and me, but mostly just verbally, never physically. Sometimes our tormenters got clever with their tactics and we suffered through it. Pansy is attracted to Draco and is super jealous of Draco being with anyone else, so I'm surprised Kassie hasn't gotten killed yet. Kassie could take Pansy on, if she truly wanted to.

It was a new school year and it was already turning out bad since Cedric's death. Kassie spent the summer with my family again, which she's been doing since second year. My parents thought of her as another daughter and they're proud to hear she's doing well in school. They were a bit skeptical to let us come back this year after what happened last year, but they knew we enjoyed learning about ourselves more each year.

We did spend our last three weeks at the Burrow where the Weasley family lives. Ginny tolerated me for that time since I was a guest and it would have upset her mother, Molly. Molly was like a second mother to all of us considering she was always there asking if we needed anything. It was her who would take Kassie and I to retrieve our school things each year since my parents couldn't always come.

Things changed this past summer at the Burrow, though. Ron and Hermione had always had a crush on one another, but would never admit it to anyone or themselves. However, Kassie noticed that they began to flirt and look at each other in certain ways when the other one wasn't looking. It was rather cute, and it was true what they said: opposites do attract.

As for myself, there was a part of me that was hoping I could get back together with Harry. It had started again; we began to have that strange complicated attraction, but no matter how I felt, I couldn't betray Kassie. Unless Kassie had seen Harry and I together, and gave her permission, I would not get back together with him no matter how much I wanted to. Harry was the first boy to notice me and not because I was a mudblood in Slytherin. He noticed me for me, but our friendship has always, and will always, matter more. Nonetheless, there would always be a special place in my heart for him.

I looked up as I heard the door slam pulling me out of my thoughts. My head turned to see Kassie looking upset about something. I could take a wild guess and say it had to do with certain house members that were related to Bellatrix.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

Kassie sat down on her bed and grabbed her book. "No," She replied opening her book up and beginning to reading; I couldn't tell if she was reading it or just simply staring at the page, frustrated.

I sighed. "Was it Carrie?"

I didn't get an answer. Kassie stayed quiet as a mouse, continuing to stare at the page. I had enough of this bitch. It was time someone put Carrie in her damn place.

I stood up from my desk; no one had wanted to share a room with one mudblood, let alone two, which gave Kassie and I plenty of room to have two desks and a bookshelf put in. Our desks were cherry oak and placed almost side by side, with a little trash basket in the middle of them. I grabbed my wand off my desk, placing it inside my robe, and made my way to the door, quickly opening it and walking out without a glance back at Kassie.

I didn't bother to close the door because I wanted to get to the bottom of this. I knew it had to be Carrie because usually she would be in almost tears if it were Draco, Asher, or even Blaise. I doubt Pansy could cause Kassie to become this frustrated, so my only guess was Carrie. She hadn't even given me a hint, which in its own way meant it was Carrie. Even if it wasn't her, I'd still kick her ass for the fun of it.

Whispers and stares were given to me as I walked through our hallway and into our common room to find Draco, Asher, Carrie, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco's lovely followers Crabbe and Goyle sitting around laughing. Carrie was on Blaise's lap having a ball, probably laughing at Kassie. I made my way to stand in front of them and crossed my arms over my chest.

Asher was the first to look up and narrow his eyes at me. "What do you want, mudblood?"

My attention wasn't pointed at Asher; it was directed straight at Carrie, and I was trying to burn her with my glare. "What did you say to Kassie?" Carrie looked up at me, trying to feign innocence, and smirked. "Nothing she didn't deserve."

I walked closer and bent slightly over. "If you ever mess with her again—"

I was abruptly cut off by Asher's glaring gaze as he stood up to tower over me. I wasn't intimidated if that's what he wanted to accomplish. I would stand my ground for Kassie. "You'll what?"

"I'll kill her." I simply smirked very sinister like. It was surprising at how Slytherin I could be sometimes. It was even more surprising if it was Kassie; she was the sweetest person you could know besides Luna.

Carrie moved off of Blaise's lap smiling at me as Draco and Blaise both stood up glaring. I will admit, I was good at fighting and spells, but three against one wasn't completely fair. I wouldn't survive, I knew that much. I'm not an idiot, but I just can't let Carrie get away with this.

"I think the mudblood needs to learn her place," Draco sneered.

Asher smirked directly at me. "I believe you are right, Draco."

I knew that smirk. He was thinking of something, possibly deadly. Asher was cruel, and for me threatening to kill his sister, he'd kill me ten times worse.

I stood up straight, refusing to be intimidated by these three. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I think you are." Blaise always had a deep voice that sounded like it belonged on a man; too bad he was just a boy.

Asher began to walk around me which caused my stomach to flutter in fear. His eyes were penetrating through my body with a burn. It wasn't a painful burn, but you could tell he was there, that his eyes were on you the entire time. I wouldn't be able to get my wand out and defend myself before he had the chance to hex me.

"Enough," A deep voice from the shadows commanded.

I turned my head to the right to see Professor Snape walk over from out of the shadows.I took a deep breath. Thank God he's here. He's all for Slytherin and making sure we don't get into trouble. Professor Snape might get a bad reputation, but he always the backs of the students in house, even mine and Kassie's.

Professor Snape stopped when he was right by Draco and gave us all a serious, bone chilling look. "There will be no fighting in our own house. If word got out to anyone, our reputation would be ruined. Understood?"

We all nodded.

Professor Snape's eyes connected with mine. "Miss Abbott, I suggest you go back up to your dorm and try not provoke any of your housemates anymore today."

_"I provoked them? Yeah, right! They bully us!"_ I wanted to shout at him. I knew better than to argue with our Professor, however, so I just nodded.

"Yes, Professor," I whispered.

I slowly walked around Professor Snape and back down the hallway toward my dorm. I failed this time, but I will get my revenge on Carrie, one way or another.

** Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kassandra's POV:**_

For the past four years, I've been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with my best friend and roommate Elena Abbott. She's made it bearable in Slytherin because she knows what I go through. We're both mudbloods living in the Slytherin house.

Slytherins and mudbloods don't mix apparently, so it was a big shocker that Elena and I were both put in this house. Sometimes I think the sorting hat made a mistake. I could see myself in Ravenclaw. They stood for everything that I am: wit, knowledge, and my love for learning. Hell, I should even be in Hufflepuff because I have the qualities for both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Why I was put into Slytherin is beyond myself.

It's not that bad living in—wait, who am I kidding? Living in the Slytherin house is terrible! I am tormented every day for my blood status either physically or verbally, and no one ever gets in trouble for it! I know I'm not the only one who gets tormented by our housemates. Lena is the other one who's tormented just as much as me. It's not fair we have to suffer through this just to learn about who we are. It's not our fault we were born this way. I wish I had gotten to live a normal life without being labeled a freak before coming here. It would have been nice to have friends as a child instead of hiding from the other kids. I loved reading and don't know where I'd be if I hadn't discovered my love for it.

My love for reading increased my second year here at Hogwarts when I learned of my family's tragedy. My parents along with my two younger sisters, Avalon and Victoria, died in a car accident. When Headmaster Dumbledore first told me the news, I broke down in sobs. I couldn't believe it. My family was dead. I didn't want to believe it. However, I had no choice but to believe it when the headmaster showed me his memory of the information.

I watched through his memory the scene unfold before me. It was Dumbledore talking with a detective about what had happened and letting the autopsy doctor reveal each sheet that was placed over my family. My parents were the first to have their sheets lifted and Dumbledore identified them as my parents, and next was my sister Avalon, and lastly was Victoria. They were both so young and Victoria had barely even lived her life.

I stormed out of Dumbledore's office, not wanting to look inside the memory anymore. It was too painful. To know I had lost my entire family was just too much.

I grew distant from people and I secretly enjoyed the torture my tormenters would give me. It made me feel as if I deserved it for not saving my family. I know it wasn't my fault, but knowing I could have done something to possibly prevent it was a heavy weight on my shoulders. My tormenters were my Slytherin house mates Draco Malfoy, Asher Lestrange, Carrie Lestrange, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

Draco Malfoy was the one person in my house that I had a crush on. It began to form my third year, although I never told anyone that, not even Elena. Despite being bullied, I found Draco to be quite interesting and found him attractive. Deep down, it seemed like he was a tortured soul, who needed to torture someone else to feel something. I'm not sure if it's entirely true, but he's just an interesting character. Draco had amazing white-blonde hair with his cold, grey eyes that sometimes lit up when he was happy. I had to really look up at him to notice his eyes since he was about five' ten''.

I began to date Seamus Finnigan in my fourth year and man, his Irish accent was something else. Seamus had a knack for causing things to explode, so it was only logical that his personality would blow me away. We spent our days together when we weren't sitting with our houses during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, along with inside the classrooms. He made me feel something, even though I cared for Draco. I felt whole with Seamus.

I broke up with Seamus after an argument Elena and I had at the end of our fourth year. She had begun dating our friend Harry and when he announced that Lord Voldemort was back, Seamus didn't believe him. It was hard for me to believe him, as well. I had wanted to stick by Seamus because I did care for him. I've never been sure of what love is or what it feels like, but I did care for him. That night though changed our relationship. Elena and I had a strained friendship until one day I had to tell Seamus that it was over. I couldn't ruin my friendship over a guy. It hurt to break up with him, but my friendship mattered more. I found out later that week that Elena had broken up with Harry for our friendship as well. I felt sad that she gave Harry up, but I guess it was for the best. We both had our own priorities that were similar some of the time.

No matter what has happened, Elena has always been there for me, and for that I am grateful. She has truly been one of my best friends that I've ever had. Ever since my parents died, her parents took me in and have raised me as their own. I don't call them "Mom" or "Dad" because frankly, despite all they've done for me, I can't look at them as my parents. I will always love my family and even though the Abbott's feel like a second family, they will never bring back my real one. Even with all this, I still consider Elena to be just like another sister. She can be so protective just like an older sibling, and she's a good eight months younger than myself. Elena has had my back against our tormentors. My personal tormenter, Carrie Lestrange, is one I hate to bring up to Lena.

Carrie Lestrange is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, younger fraternal twin to Asher Lestrange and cousin to Draco Malfoy. She is just as evil and cunning as her mother, maybe worse. Her brother Asher is the most horrible man I have ever met besides Lord Voldemort, even though I haven't met him yet. Carrie has made it her life's mission to see me in pain, and Lena is not fond of that at all. Lena's about three inches taller than Carrie at five' four''.

If Lena had found out about half of the things Carrie has done to me that I haven't told her or she hasn't found out, she'd be in Azkaban by now. I'm sure of it. One thing I've learned about Lena is that she will protective you at all costs. She's a fighter. Myself, I don't like confrontation or fighting. I will if it's for self-defense, but I'm usually not a fighter. It all just seems unnecessary to me.

However, after my family's death, I went off the edge. I began disrespecting my professors, my friends at times, and even my tormenters mainly because I was hurt and nothing else seemed to matter. I even fought at times. It was out of my character to do that, but no matter what I did, my friends always stood beside me just waiting until I calmed down.

Today, however, had not been great. I had been walking back from the library to my room when Carrie Lestrange was standing in my view with a smirk planted across her face. I stopped in front of her, sighing.

"What do you want, Carrie?"

She continued to smirk at me before she opened her mouth. "It must suck that your whole family's dead."

I froze. I know everyone in the entire school knew, but Carrie used it to get to me. I didn't want to know what she would say next.

"Excuse me." I tried to walk past her, but she got in my way, blocking my path.

"We're not done yet, Kassie." Carrie's sinister smile played along her lips.

I stood up straight, not wanting to show her how scared I truly was. Everything Carrie said was never a compliment and if it was, it would surely turn into an insult. I try my best to avoid her, but we live in the same house, so it's kind of hard to avoid her all of the time. She knows where I live damn it!

"What else do you want to say to me, Carrie?"

Carrie began to pout. "It's no fun if you're not into the game."

I sighed. "Just get it over with."

"Fine," Carrie crosses her arms. "I bet your parents never loved you. I bet they were happy when you were sent here."

Each time she said something about them, it was a sting in my chest. I refused to cry in front of her or act emotional. She was just a bully and I was better than her.  
Carrie took a few steps closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I bet they were happy to die because then they'd never have to see your pathetic face again."

The tears wanted to break free and stream down my face, but I wouldn't let them. I used both of my hands and shoved Carrie's shocked face away. I have never harmed Carrie before, so it was something new for the both of us.

"Grow up, you pathetic, petty, witch!" I stormed past Carrie and all but ran to my room.

She had said words that for a while I believed to be true. I thought they would rather be dead then to see their daughter, because I am a witch and the rest of my family are fully human. It was something I was learning to cope with, but Carrie had somehow managed to wreck all that I was trying to build.

I whispered the house password and was let into the house. I ran past the common room where Carrie's brother, cousin, and boyfriend sat on the couch.

Blaise must have seen me because he laughed that the, "Mudblood was running to cry in her room."

I wouldn't let them get to me. I couldn't. I ran down the hallway and headed toward my room without any interruption. Once I got to my room, I opened the door and slammed it shut. I made my way over to my bed, ignoring Lena's stares. I knew she would want to know what happened, but I couldn't risk her getting hurt or in trouble for me. I had to be calm and give no hint that Carrie had bothered me again. I just hoped I could.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Lena asked worriedly as she sat at her desk. She was always worried about my safety and feelings.

I grabbed my new book off from my nightstand and sat down on my bed. "No." I opened the book up to the page I had left it on. It had been a good book, and hopefully it could put me in a better mood.

I doubt my book could put me in a better mood, even if it was a romantic love story. I was too frustrated and upset. I was frustrated with myself for not having a backbone and hurting Carrie the way she deserved, although I would never forgive myself afterwards. Not to mention, hurting Carrie meant Asher, Draco, and Blaise would be there to beat the living shit out of me. I was more upset that no one noticed, like our head of house and professor, Severus Snape. He knew what the others were like and yet he let them treat us as if we were nothing but the lint on their robes.

Since our first year here, I've seen how Professor Snape stares at Lena as if she's supposed to mean something to him. I haven't figured out why or what motive he would have, but I've always been curious as to why he seems to always be there for her. Sure, he doesn't stop either of us from being tormented, but he does stop us if we're about to get into trouble. I have been trying to find out what he's doing since my second year here and I will find out before I leave this place.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Lena sigh and ask. "Was it, Carrie?"

I didn't say anything. I continued to focus my attention on the book and pretended to be reading it. I couldn't read right now. I had too much to think about. I was stressed. Carrie would surely tell one of the others about my shoving her and I knew sooner or later, I would be in a room with one of them torturing me. I wasn't prepared for that.

I heard a loud clank and looked up to find Lena had stood up from her desk and pushed her chair hard into it making the chair fall back. We were the only ones in the house who didn't have to share a room with a couple of others since no one in Slytherin liked mudbloods. It gave us plenty of room for other things, so we had asked Headmaster Dumbledore if we could put a couple of desks and a bookshelf in since we had all of this room. He happily granted us permission and when Lena and I came back from lunch, we had found our room had two cherry oak desks placed side by side and a bookshelf up over by the window. We had window seats with green and silver cushions, our house colors, that gave us other places to read or just look out the window if something was bothering us. In the middle of both our desks was a little trash basket for us to throw our things away.

I didn't hear the door slam, and looked up shoving my thoughts away and saw Lena had left with the door open. I sighed. I didn't want her to go and fight my battle. I've told her that she doesn't have to, but she never listens to me. Lena was made for Slytherin; she's smart, cunning, and stubborn. If it weren't for the fact that she was a mudblood, she would probably be one of the most popular girls here.

I tried to listen closely from my bed to see if the shouting would begin, but after minutes passing there were no shouts. There was nothing. I began to worry if they had hexed her before she had the chance. I mean in fifteen minutes you would think that something bad would have happened.

Lena stormed in, shutting the door she forgot to shut earlier. She was upset. Something had happened down there and she wasn't able to finish it. Could Professor Snape had stopped everything? I set my book back down on my nightstand as I watched Lena pacing angrily around the room.

"Lena, what happened?"

She turned to me with a look of hate in her eyes. For a moment, I was scared. She looked ready to kill.  
"Stupid Professor Snape had to choose the perfect time to come in and stop everything."

I smiled. Of course he did. "That's good."

Lena narrowed her eyes at me making my smile disappear under her gaze. "They can't treat us like this!"

"They can and they will. We can't stop them."

Lena sighed and sat down on the window seat looking out. "I wish things were different."

I stood up from my bed and walked over to sit next to Lena. "I wish the same. We are just as good as them, yet because of our blood status, we are nothing in their eyes."

"We're practically their house elves."

I laughed. Lena was right. They treated house elves so poorly they barely had anything to wear and could only be granted freedom when presented with some type of clothing. It was cruel, but what could we do about it? We would never be able to change the minds of the Malfoys or Lestranges or anyone of pureblood status. It would be impossible.

"What did Carrie say?" Lena whispered.

I shrugged. "Nothing you need to worry and stress about. It's fine."

"She needs to leave you alone."

I nodded. "I agree." If Carrie left me alone, my life would be a little better. I wouldn't always have to worry and watch my back for her. I know none of the others would leave me alone, though, and I would be in hell for the rest of my life, even if Carrie was gone.

Lena turned to face me. "I will kill her one day. I promise."

I smiled weakly. Lena wanted to desperately kill Carrie because of everything she's done to her and to myself. I knew one day she would get her revenge, even if I didn't want her sent to Azkaban because of it. There was no changing Lena's mind. She was stubborn like that.

I put my hand over hers. "I know, but I would appreciate it if that wasn't anytime soon. I can't lose my best friend to Azkaban."

She smiled and nodded. "Deal. Once we're out, I'll kill her."

I laughed. This was going to be a long wait for her, but I was just happy she could keep both our spirits up. "Will you ever tell me what happened down there? I heard no yelling."

"I may have pissed Asher, Draco, and Blaise off." Lena smirked.

I shook my head. She was a danger magnet. I could only imagine what she said that would have pissed them all off. I bet she said she'd kill Carrie. I laughed in my head. She probably did.

"I threatened to kill Carrie." She stated as if she read my mind.

I laughed out loud. "I figured."

"They won't get away with this for much longer. I hope you know that." Lena reassured me.

I shook my head sighing. "If Voldemort is back and he wins, we'll be doomed."

I tried to stay positive and believe that if Voldemort was truly back, Harry would defeat him once again. However, I couldn't just think of the positive. The negativity would come haunting around the corner and fill my thoughts of Harry losing. I don't want to lose Harry, but what if Voldemort succeed? It would not be good for any of the "mud-bloods." It was hard to always think positive at times like this.

"Harry will defeat Voldemort." Lena smiled, shrugging her shoulders and continuing. "And if he doesn't, then we will finish what he started."

Even after everything, I could tell Lena still loved Harry. I know she never told him she loved him, but I could tell by the way she talked about him. She truly believed he could stop Voldemort, and I think that is why I'm still holding all this positivity that he will win. Lena's been reassuring me that we will live a better life one day and in some way I believe that. I believe that one day all this bullying will be over and I will be happy. I had to get them back together, even if it meant Ginny would hate me. She's been dating Dean Thomas, but we all know he's just her boy-toy until she can get to Harry. She loves Harry a lot, but Lena loves him more. Lena and Ginny are both very different in personalities and where Ginny will be Slytherin like and date other guys to get to Harry, Lena wouldn't. She would rather be his friend and stick with him until the end then ever try to make him jealous. Well, I haven't seen Lena ever do that and I would know if she did. Despite being in Slytherin, Lena does have a heart that beats for everyone she loves. Her and Harry's hearts were meant to be together. They knew each other on a deeper level that I could never understand.

I smiled at Lena. "I'm going to go to sleep early. This day has been rough."

Lena nodded. "I understand."

I stood up from the window seat and walked back over to my bed, pushing the covers over and climbing into bed. I didn't want to change. I just wanted to fall asleep and think about what an amazing world this could be if Harry defeated Voldemort. How everything would change. I pulled the covers up my body and turned to my left side, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Kassie," Lena whispered as the room went dark.

"Goodnight, Lena," I whispered back.

As I laid with my eyes closed, I thought of Seamus and the possibility I would have at ever dating him again. I had loved him, even if I found Draco attractive. Seamus made me happy. I just wished he believed Harry and the others. If Seamus couldn't even try to believe his own friends, then there was no future for us. I had to look somewhere and sadly Draco wasn't an option.

Draco Malfoy would never lower himself to dating someone like me, a mud-blood as he always called me. He was of pure-blood status and would never shame his family in such a disgraceful way. No matter how much I liked Draco, he would always be meant for Pansy. She cared for him, but then again, she cared for a lot of guys. Lena always said she was a slut and she was. I just feel guilty whenever I hurt someone. I never mean to, but it's who I am. I don't mean to hurt them, but no matter what, I always feel guilty. Lena tells me that sometimes those people deserve it, but no one deserves to feel the pain or hurt I feel most of the time.

My thoughts became all jumbled up as I drifted off into sleep, the sounds disappearing, as well. It was peaceful, just what I needed after a long day.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
